villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Benetnasch Eta Mime
Benetnasch Eta Mime is a secondary antagonist of the manga and anime Saint Seiya. Only appears in the anime, and is one of the main villains of the filler saga of Asgard. It 'a component of the God Warriors, the caste of warriors devoted to the god Odin and employed by the priestess Polaris Hilda. History Mime was adopted and raised by Folken, a powerful Asgardian warrior who trained him against his will, as Mime himself wanted to be a musician was peaceful nature and did not like the fight. One day, he discovered that Mime Folker had killed his real parents, and, in a rage, killed him. Years later Mime was the last of the God Warrior to be named as to Hilda. After defeating Shun, depriving him of 'the use of chains, fought against Ikki. During the battle, Mime was struck by Phoenix Genma Ken HOO Ikki, and discovered that Folker was actually a good man who killed the parents of Mime involuntarily had fought the father of Mime and spared him when he discovered that he was married, but he still tried to attack and it was then Folker fatally hit him in self-defense, the mother of Mime tried to stop but it was too late and died. Then, Folker heard Mime crying baby in her crib, and guilt took Mime as his son. Ultimately, Folker actually caused Mime because he wanted to die at the hands of his adopted son, to compensate for the fatal mistake which cost Mime his real family. Defeated by Ikki and killed, the last words of Mime for the Saint of the Phoenix who were wanted in a new life that could both be reborn and be friends. Finally Mime asked forgiveness from Folker, hoping to meet him in Valhalla.Di Mime God Robe reminds harp belonging to Bragi. Powers Mime is one of the most powerful God Warriors. Like all his companions can move and can throw shots at the speed of light (probably mastered the 7th sense. - Stringer Requiem is his secret weapon, with which it uses the strings of the lyre to wrap the enemy, crushing him slowly; in addition, Mime can tighten the grip of the strings up to damage the armor of the opponent, while the final blow it inflicts the final note of the melody. - Mime can launch simultaneously many shots taken at the speed of light, that look like thin rays of light, and recall the shape of a pentagram. - Mime, with the sound of his lyre, can also create illusions that disorient the opponent, generating dozens of copies of itself, and while falling asleep or stunning the enemy. - Mime, with his lyre, can also defend against enemy attacks. When Phoenix attacks him frontally, plucking one string of the lira from the latter generates a beam that stops the handful of Phoenix and that pushes back the knight, making it an easy target for his attacks at the speed of light. The armor of Mime is completely red, with small details purple color (including a gem set on the helmet). It comes with a lyre. Like all other fittings of Asgard, even that of Mime can withstand very low temperatures and covers almost the entire body of the rider. Nestled in the cabinet and one of seven Sapphires Odin with which you can summon the armor of God and the sword Balmug. The sapphire, in the case of Mime, is located on the belt of the armature. Each armor corresponds to one of the seven main stars of the constellation Ursa Minor, and is a creature and / or an object related to Norse mythology. In the case of Mime, his armor is a harp, instrument dear to Nordic symbolism, especially the Irish. It 'also the tool used by the Norse god Bragi. Trivia - Mime is very similar to the Gold Saint Gemini Saga: energy rays that Mime can cast are very similar to those of Saga, also, like him, can create illusions to deceive the enemy and, during his battle with Ikki, after the discovery of the truth about Folker, abandons all peaceful intent to fight out of hatred. This change reminds the passage of Saga from one personality to another. The same Ikki likens his strength and his fighting style to those of Saga; - Mime also resembles the Silver Saint of Lyra Orphée: physically are almost identical (although Orphée has blue eyes and hair), have similar techniques and a psychology similar: Mime refuses to accept the love of her stepfather, convincendosene only at death, Orphée does not accept the death of his beloved Eurydice until you have found out that he had been tricked by Pandora and the Specter of Hades. This is why Mime Orpheus are inspired namesake Saint Lyra Orpheus, antagonist of the film Saint Seiya: The Movie and servant of the goddess of discord Eris. - Mime also resembles the Poseidon Marine Siren Sorrento: both have a similar musical technique, to weaken the enemy.Category:Anime VillainsCategory:MusicCategory:Tragic VillainCategory:Trash-Talking VillainsCategory:Deceased VillainsCategory:Villains with Superhuman StrengthCategory:SpeedsterCategory:Emotionless VillainsCategory:MurdererCategory:Remorseful VillainsCategory:IllusionistsCategory:Sophisticated VillainsCategory:SadistsCategory:Villains with Dual PersonalitiesCategory:TorturerCategory:Redeemed VillainsCategory:Male VillainsCategory:TV Show VillainsCategory:Villains who are biologically related to the heroCategory:ExtremistsCategory:Misanthropes